Sing Yourself Sillier At The Movies (script)
(The 23 friends are leaving the playground!!) * Kristen: (first lines) Bye, Well, I guess Sean Abel and the Olsen Twins are in the treehouse! * Jeff: Hi, Kristen. * Kristen: Hey there, Jeff. * Jeff: Where's Kim, she's is in the treehouse. * Kim: Hey kids. * David: Hi Guys * Kids: Hi David * David: I’m Going To The Dress Up, Clothes Movie, Show, Stage, Book, Moive Theatre And Hats. * Keesha: We Going To The Moive. * Kim: Thanks David. * Jeff: Movie Watch!. * David: Movie Popcorn Lemon tea Drink * Kristen and Jeff: Hi, Kim. * Kim: Hey, we found lots of hats. Like around hat. * Jeff: Do you know why the builder hat. * Keesha: '''Do you know why the firefighter hat. * '''Kristen: What kind it like a chef's hat you wear? * Kim: Do you know why? * Kristen: Who? * Jeff: Doesn't Matter why if the movies are watching, except Sean Abel! * Kristen: Who's Sean Abel? * Kim: Let's go see Him. * (fade in the treehouse, Sean Abel and the Olsen Twins) * Sean Abel: Why you Girls doing?! * Ashley Olsen: We Do It All. * Mary-Kate Olsen: Puzzles, Riddles, Secrets, Mysteries. * Sean Abel: Well Then How Come?! * Ashley Olsen: You Got em, We solved Them. * Mary-Kate Olsen: (music starts for Give Us a Mystery) and Our Work Never Ends. * Sean Abel: Well What if My Best Pal Casey Cat in a Computer of Jumpstart?! * Ashley Olsen: Who stole the great Hope Diamond, What killed the Dinosaurs? * Mary-Kate Olsen: Who makes the finest pizza, What's in your brother's dresser drawers? * Sean Abel: Mysteries of life, surprises to be solved, Sometimes, If you're great. * Ashley Olsen: That's What we're Sing this Song. * Mary-Kate Olsen: We're super-duper snoopers, First class private eyes. * Ashley Olsen: Figure outers, clearer uppers. * Sean Abel: Mistresses of disguise. * Ashley Olsen: We've got the know how, We've got the knack. * Mary-Kate Olsen: Now all we need's a case to crack. * Sean Abel: you're two super-duper snoopers, I'll Give you a mystery. * Mary-Kate Olsen: What is the Loch Ness Monster, Why is the cherry on top? * Ashley Olsen: Where is Amelia Earhart? * Sean Abel: Who put the bop in the bopshoobopshoobop? * Mary-Kate Olsen: Are tomatoes a veggie of a fruit, Puts it in that Barney soup? * To find out why or how, call who? Us! When? Now! * Sean Abel: We're super-duper snoopers, First class private eyes. * Mary-Kate Olsen: Figure outers, clearer uppers. * Ashley Olsen: Mistresses of disguise. * Sean Abel: We've got the know how, We've got the knack. * Mary-Kate Olsen: Now all we need's a case to crack. * Sean Abel & The Olsen Twins: We're two super-duper snoopers, Give you a mystery. * Sean Abel: Give you a thing that makes no sense, look at you gather evidence. * Mary-Kate Olsen: A fingerprint, a ball of lint, The slight aroma of peppermint. * Ashley Olsen: ''' A film of soap, a trand of rope. * '''Mary-Kate Olsen: Throw it beneath our microscope, Let's see... What can it be? Suddenly... * Sean Abel & The Olsen Twins: Aha! * Sean Abel: We're super-duper snoopers, First class private eyes. * Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen: Figure outers, clearer uppers. * Kelly, and Clarie: Mistresses of disguise. * Ashley Olsen: We've go the gear and everything. * Mary-Kate Olsen: Everyone loves to Sing. * Sean Abel, Kelly & The Olsen Twins: We're two super-duper snoopers, Give us a mystery! * Mary-Kate Olsen: Whoa! * Sean Abel, Kelly & The Olsen Twins: Give us a mystery! * Sean Abel: Oh yeah! * Sean Abel, Kelly & The Olsen Twins: Give us a mystery! * Kelly: All Together Now! * Sean Abel, Kelly & The Olsen Twins: We need a mystery! (music ends) *(The barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: '''Whoa, Did somebody Say Mysteries? *'Sean Abel, Kelly & the Olsen Twins: Barney! *'Barney: '''hi everybody, So what are you doing? *'Sean Abel: 'We're Solving the Mysteries. *'Barney: 'You Guys are Smiling. (music starts for "S-M-I-L-E") It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E, It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E, So smile when you're in trouble. It will vanish like a bubble, If you only take the time to smile. *'Barney, Sean Abel, Kelly & the Olsen Twins: It isn't any trouble just to G-I-GG*-L-E, It isn't any trouble just to G-I-GG*-L-E, So giggle when you're in trouble. It will vanish like a bubble, If you only take the time to giggle. *'Kim, Keesha, Kristen & Jeff:' Hi Barney. *'Barney:' Hi Everybody! *'Barney, Kim, Kristen, Keesha, Stephen, Jeff, Sean Abel, Kelly & the Olsen Twins: '''It isn't any trouble just to ha, ha, ha, ha, laugh, It isn't any trouble just to ha, ha, ha, ha, laugh, So laugh when you're in trouble. It will vanish like a bubble, If you only take the time to laugh, It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E, It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E, So smile when you're in trouble. It will vanish like a bubble, If you only take the time to smile. (music ends) *'Kim: But why does the round hat. *'Barney: '''I don't know. *'Jeff: 'Why does the builder hat is small. *'Barney: 'Nice. *'Keesha: 'Why does the Firefighter hat is Red. *'Barney: Very''' Nice. *'Hannah: '''Why does the Poilce Officer hat. *'Barney: That's Great. *'Stephen: '''Why does the Cowboy Hat Rope Little Horsery On The Range. *'Barney:' That's Good Stephen. *'Kristen: And why does the chef's hat we cooking. *'Barney: '''Oh. *'Kim: 'Why, Barney, why. (music starts for Why) Why is the grass so green? *'Kristen: 'Why is the sky so blue? *'Jeff: 'How many fish are in the sea *'Danny: 'And why does a Cow say Moo? (Sean Abel: Hi Danny!) *'Barney: 'We sit around and wonder why, About so many things *'Barney and Kids: 'We just want to know.... Why, Why, Why, WHY Why are there stars up in the sky? Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and... How do the birds fly up so high? We just want to know "Why?" *'Kim: 'Why does a kitty cat purr? *'Kristen: 'Why does a bear have fur? *'Jeff: 'How does the day turn into night *'Danny and Stephen: 'And why is the moon so bright? *'Barney: 'We sit around and wonder why, About so many things *'Barney and Kids: 'We just want to know... Why, Why, Why, WHY Why do the clouds keep rolling by, and by and.... How do the birds fly up so high? We just want a know... Why, Why, Why, WHY We just want to know "Why?" (music ends) * * * * * * *'Kristen: 'Why Does The Hat, Jeff. * * * * * * * *'Jeff: 'Why Does The Builder Hat. *'Barney: 'Oh I See. *'Jeff: 'I am A Builder Building In The Tools Saw, Screw, Holes, Drilling, Fix, Dence, Hammer, Nail, Paving, Paint, and Tiling. *'Barney: 'That's Great Jeff *'Jeff: 'Why Does The Builder Hat is Small. *'Barney: 'Nice. *'Keesha: 'Why Does The Firefighter Hat Is Red. * *'Keesha: '''I am Firefighter Use Ladder, Hose, Boosts, Fire, Safety, Squirt Water, Burn, Fire Alarm, Firefighter Coat, Smoke, Fire Hydrant, Firehouse, Fire Dog, Fire Bell, Siren, and Fire Truck. *'''Barney: That's right Keesha *'Keesha: '''When I Grow Up I Want Be a Firefighter. *'Barney:' Oh Very Good Keesha. *'Hannah: Why Does The Police Officer Hat. * *'''Hannah: '''I am Police Officer Use Poilce Car, Motorcycle, Badage, Whistle, Tickets, Radio, Gloves, Handcuffs, Police Station, Siren Sound, Poilce Safety and Poilce Dog. *'''Barney: You right Hannah. *H'annah: '''When I Grow Up I Want Be a Poilce Offcer. *'Barney:' Oh Nice Good Hannah. *Pilot. * * * * * *'Stephen:' I Can Be A Cowboy and Hat Rope Little Horsery On The Range. *'Barney: Now You Really Look Like A Cowboy and *'''Stephen: Yee Haw. *'Stephen:' I am Cowboy and Use Rope, Cowboy Badage, Cowboy Boosts, West, Cactus, Water, , , , Smoke, , , , , , and . *'Barney:' Right Stephen *'Stephen: '''When I Grow Up I Want Be a Cowboy. *'Barney:' Good Stephen. *'Kristen: And I Can Be A Chef . *: The Chef's Hat We Cooking. *'Kristen: '''I am A Chef Cooking In The Restaurant *'Kristen: 'Menu, Mixing, Stirring, Roasting, Grilling, Baking, Toasting, Cutting, Rolling Pin, Chopping, Masting, Restaurart, Grading. *'Barney: 'All Favourite Food Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. *'Maria: 'Do You Food Snack What Kinds of Food Like Cake, Donuts, Jelly, Muffin, Pizza, Bread, Cookie, Fries, Eggs, Pie, Cupcake, Juice, Butter, Spaghetti, Pumpkin Pie, Burger, Taco, Chocolate, Salad, Ice Cream, Biscuits, Honey, Peanut Butter, Cheese, Pasta, Jam, Milk, Pancakes, Soup, and Fruit Salad. *'Barney: 'Oh. *'Robert: 'Hi, everybody. *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi, Robert. *'Robert: 'Hey, what's up. *'Danny: 'Not Much, we're looking for my tickets for the movie of Charlie and The Chocolate Factory! *'Stephen: 'We're Going To The Movie. *'Jeff: 'Yeah, We're doing silly yourself sillier. *'Robert: 'You have. Hey, we can watch a movie to put on our show in the classroom. *'Sean Abel: Hi Robert! *'Robert:' Hi Guys, What's Going On?! *'Sean Abel:' Kelly & The Olsen Twins, We're Making Silly Faces. *'Barney: '''Good idea. Oh, boy! *(fade to the classroom) *'Robert: Hey, Jeff. we can watch a movie to put on our show. *'Jeff: '''Yeah! (music starts for Puttin' on a Show) *'Barney: 'It's fun to put on a show to watch a movie. *'Jeff & Danny: 'Can we have a stage? *'Barney: 'Sure we can! *'Robert: 'What about lights? *'Barney: 'Big and bright! *'Kim: 'We're gonna need a curtain? *'Barney: 'Yes, we will! *'Kristen: 'And, a spotlight too? *'Barney: 'That's what we'll do! *'Barney and Kids: 'It's gonna be fun you know. Let's put on a show. There's gonna be music. There's gonna be dancing. We'll sing a song or two. That's what we're gonna do. *'Robert: 'Let's get dressed up and play pretend. *'Jeff: 'We'll sing and dance for all our friends. *'Kristen: 'Let's get started, I can hardly wait. *'Kim: 'Doing a show is gonna be great. *'Barney and Kids: 'Come on everybody let's go! We're puttin' on a show. There's gonna be music. There's gonna be dancing. We can hardly wait. Doing a show is gonna be great! It's gonna be fun you know. Let's put on a show. Come on everybody let's go. We're puttin' on a show. (music ends) *'Robert: 'I love show. *'Kim: 'Me too! I just love show. Hey, let's go outside so we can see autumn! and find leaves. *'Barney: 'Good idea. *(Barney and kids go to the playground and fade to the treehouse) *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hey, miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Did you try skipping rope. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20. Way to go, Miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: Thank you. *'Scooter McNutty: '''You're welcome, Miss etta. * * * * * * * * *(fade to the playground) *'Mr. Boyd: Hi everybody. *'Kids: '''Hi, Mr. Boyd. *'Barney: 'It's Good To See You Mr Boyd *'Mr. Boyd: 'Hey, who are some leaves. *'Danny: 'The Leaf Change Color During Autumn. *'Maria: 'A Scarecrow To Chase Away Birds *'Barney: '''You Can Call it Fall or Autumn *'Kristen: '''It's called autumn! *'Jeff: 'Right, Kristen. (music starts for I Like Autumn) I love to roll in the leaves, Feel the cool breeze. *'Maria: 'Stuff a scarecrow top to bottom. *'Kristen: 'And you can call it "Fall" If that's what you please *'Stephen:' '''But I say, "I like Autumn!" *'Barney, Kids and Mr. Boyd: 'Oh, scoodle oppa doodle Oppa deedle oppa deeze, Our jackets - we're glad we brought 'em. And you can call it "Fall" If that's what you please, But I say, "I like Autumn!" *'Robert: 'I like to roll in the leaves, Feel the cool breeze. *'Danny: 'Stuff a scarecrow top to bottom!. *'Kim: 'And you can call it "Fall" If that's what you please, But I say, "I like Autumn!" *'Barney, Kids and Mr. Boyd: 'Oh, scoodle oppa doodle Oppa deedle oppa deeze, Our jackets - we're glad we brought 'em. And you can call it "Fall" If that's what you please, But I say, "I like Autumn!" *'Barney: 'Oh, i love autumn! *'Barney, Kids and Mr. Boyd: 'Oh, scoodle oppa doodle Oppa deedle oppa deeze, Our jackets - we're glad we brought 'em. *'Mr. Boyd: 'And you can call it "Fall" If that's what you please, But I say, "I like Autumn!" *'Barney, Kids and Mr. Boyd: 'Yes, I say, "I like Autumn!" (music ends) *'Mr. Boyd: 'Whoa. It's almost time for heading off. So, i'll see you a little bit. *'Kristen: 'Come on, let me show you around the classroom. *'Jeff: 'Okay. *(fade to the classroom) *'Robert: 'Wow. Look at these books! *'Jeff: 'They're neat. *'Danny: 'Yeah, We Can Read About Tomorrow! *'Kristen: 'That gives me an Idea Danny, Let's read it! *'Kim: 'Okay. *'Robert: 'It's fun to read books in the classroom. *'Kristen: 'We can read it. *'Jeff: 'Sure. (music starts for Books are Fun) I like the radio, *'Kim: ' I love to watch TV. *'Robert: 'But every day I make some time for something good to read. *'Kids: 'Books are fun! Books are great! Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a book. *'Barney: 'Do you know why I love to read a book? Why I get so happy every time I take a look? 'Cause books can take me anywhere that I want to go. Books help my imagination grow. *'Barney and Kids: 'Books are fun! Books are great! Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a book, book, Book, book. *'Kristen: 'Books are fun to read. I love the pictures too. *'Jeff: 'I love to snuggle up and read with somebody like you. *'Robert: 'All my favorite stories and many more to learn. *'Kim: 'Good things come with every page I turn. *'Barney and Kids: 'Books are fun! Books are great! Let's sit down with a book today. Books are fun! Books are great! Is it book time yet? Oh, I just can't wait To read a book, book, book, book. To read a book, book, book, book. Read a book! (music ends) *'Baby Bop: 'Hi, Barney. *'BJ: 'Hi, everybody. *'Kids: 'Hi, Baby Bop, Hi, BJ. *'Barney: 'Hi there, Baby Bop. Hi, BJ. *'BJ: 'We bring toy camera to making movies. *'Jeff: 'Neat. *'Kristen: 'Well, BJ. It's fun to making movies. *'Robert: 'It's fun to make movies. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hey, everybody. Did you like to make movies. *'Barney: 'Hi Scooter. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Hi everyone. Did you like it! *'Kim: 'Yes! i can. *'Scooter McNutty: 'Right, Kim. I like to make a movies. Or maybe on a special TV show. Or a TV star. Maybe i can be a TV star right now. Bye. *'Barney: 'Bye Scooter. *'Robert: '''We found lots of costumes to put on our own show. * * *(music starts for What i Want to Be)Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts